Já Dizia Um Velho Ditado
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Kakashi/Hinata'- O -‘...A curiosidade matou o gato! Mas, neste caso, ela apenas... O satisfez’- O -'FanFic dedicada a Titia-Ro'


_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens do Naruto não me pertencem! São todos do Masashi-senpai!_

_**Já Dizia Um Velho Ditado...**_  
_**-**_

_**-**_  
_I-Dalice__E-Milly_  
_**-**_  
_**O-'A curiosidade matou o gato! Mas, neste caso, ela apenas... O satisfez'-O**_

Lá estava ele, novamente, no mesmo local e jeito de antes: sentado em um ganho alto de árvore com as pernas cruzadas e o olhar fixo no seu inseparável livrinho de capa alaranjada.

"_O quê que tem naquele livrinho__?_" - Já fazia um bom tempo que aquela pergunta reinava na mente da jovem Hyuuga... Pra ser mais exata: três anos.

Desde que deixara de prestar atenção em Naruto, logo que ele começara a namorar, e para maior espanto de todos com Tenten. Passou a admirar curiosamente o livro do sensei do mesmo, ela guardara aquela pergunta dentro de si, para caso um dia, viesse a ter a coragem suficiente para fazê-la. Hinata queria muito saber o que tanto aquele belo homem de curtos e rebeldes cabelos acinzentados lia, parecia ser algo surpreendente e interessante, pois ele mal deixava o livro em seus bolsos na calça.

Tirou a franja do longo cabelo azulado que caia sobre seus raros olhos perolados, e a empatavam a visão. Ao notar que o sensei descia da arvore. A jovem Hyuuga de ainda 19 anos apresou-se em caminhar na direção do mascarado. Tinha de ser hoje o dia de fazer a tão esperada pergunta.

O forte sol, que invadia aquela densa floresta por meio de aberturas nas copas das árvores, fizera com que seus belos olhos brilhassem ainda mais; o vento forte fizesse com que seus longos cabelos esvoaçassem e seu vestido médio, o qual chegava a pouco mais acima dos joelhos, branco de mangas medianas elevasse-se um pouco, mostrando maior parte das pálidas, grossas e bem torneadas coxas.

Kakashi ficou surpreso em vê-la andando em sua direção, com o rosto corado abaixado e encoberto pela franja farta e repicada, ele já havia notado que a bela herdeira o observara a muito... Muito tempo. Nunca ligara muito para isso, mais com o tempo foi sentindo uma enorme necessidade de sentir o Chacka dela perto do seu, de sentir que ela o observava... Mesmo sem saber o motivo para tal intrigante gesto. Mais agora, talvez, soubesse o que ela tanto desejava ao observá-lo.

- O que deseja? - Perguntou sorrindo por trás da mascara negra, que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto e o olho direito, ao notar que Hinata já chegara perto o suficiente para escutar a pergunta.

Respirando fundo e levantando a cabeça: o fitou com determinação.

- Go-... - Mais toda a sua determinação pareceu ter sido evaporada quando fitou diretamente o olho negro do belo Hatake que brilhara com tamanha intensidade que fizera uma onda de choque percorrer seu corpo por inteiro a forçando, involuntariamente, prender a respiração.

- "Go" o que? – Perguntou vendo a garota enrubescer e desviar o olhar do seu.

- Gostaria de saber o que o senhor ler nesse livrinho. - Sussurrou baixinho enrubescendo mais ainda seu rosto pálido que possuía feições belamente angelicais.

O mais belo que antes, sensei de trinta e dois anos a fitou por alguns segundo. Ela havia esperado três anos para lhe fazer aquela pergunta? Sorriu com a pergunta que fez a si mesmo, só a kunoichi sem inimigos para tal proeza como essa. Ele não sabia ao certo como dizer que seu inseparável parceiro de leitura tratava-se de um livro com conteúdo Hentai.

- Bem Hinata, ele... - Começou, mais as palavras pareciam fugir... Como ele iria explicar uma coisa dessas a ela, que era a mais tímida e ingênua mulher que conhecia?- Não sei como lhe explicar.

Kakashi viu o rosto, antes feliz e corado que Hinata possuía, tornar-se triste, mais com a mesma rapidez que a luz possuía, ele se tornou feliz e corado novamente antes dela fazer, com a voz firme e decidida, uma tentadora proposta:

- Então me mostre... Ensine. –Kakashi arregalou levemente os olhos, aquela era, definitivamente, uma proposta tentadora de mais para ela lhe fazer. A observou com um olhar minucioso de cima a baixo, cada curva perfeita de seu corpo, ate parar em seu rosto, que possuía as feições mais delicadas, belas e gentis que já vira em toda sua vida.- Onegai.

Aquela pequena palavra foi o fim para que o belo homem se derretesse aos encantos da kunoichi de olhos perolados. Mais em fim, aquela era uma ótima proposta para ambos, constatou, aproximando-se da Hyuuga.

- Tem certeza? Não tem medo do que eu possa fazer? -perguntou, não querendo saber a resposta, se essa fosse negativa.

- Não, eu confio no senhor. - Sorriu mais uma vez.

- Não me chame de senhor. - Sussurrou, já bem próximo da herdeira.

- Hai! Eu confio em você. - Hinata estava ciente de que ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais de si, e não fez nada para o impedir. Sua curiosidade de saber de que aquele livro travara era tanta que não faria nem uma objeção aos atos do sensei.

Hinata surpreendeu-se ao ver uma das mãos grandes e calejadas do sensei irem a mascara e puxar até pouco abaixo do queixo, dando a ela a visão de seu rosto, que poucas vezes foi visto por alguém. Ele era extremamente belo, lábios cheios, esses, estavam entre abertos de uma forma convidativa a um caloroso beijo... Beijo? Era isso que o Kakashi iria dar nela?

E, em resposta a sua pergunta, o mais velho segurou firmemente sua cintura colando seus lábios carnudos aos dela. Começou como um beijo simples, calmo e, se atrevendo a arriscar, amoroso... Mais esse foi rapidamente trocado por um selvagem, dependente e extremamente sedutor quando, surpreendendo Kakashi, Hinata pediu permissão para aprofundar mais aquele simples roçar de lábios.

Kakashi, sem hesitar, entreabriu os lábios dando passagem à púbere de olhos perolados invadir e explorar o interior de sua boca, que na opinião da jovem herdeira era de um gosto inigualável. A apertando mais contra seu corpo ouviu um doce gemido ser proferido dos lábios, ainda colados aos seus, da bela Hinata.

Hinata estremeceu ao sentir as mãos fortes do sensei massagearem habilmente seu corpo a causando uma excitação da qual nunca imaginou sentir na vida. Ela massageava os prateados cabelos dele enquanto continuavam com uma batalha que era travada com ardente luxuria por suas, igualmente, aveludas línguas.

Ao separarem, apenas o suficiente para se olharem, ainda ofegantes, com olhos escuros pela luxuria e desejo que aquele beijo causou em seus corpos. Há quanto tempo sentiam aquela atração um pelo outro? Essa pergunta não possuía uma resposta exata para os dois, que, agora se entreolhavam com volúpia.

- Hinata. - Começou Kakashi passando delicadamente a posta de seus dedos no rosto da jovem herdeira que fechou os olhos com o singelo toque que fazia seus mais obscuros sentidos virem a toda.- Quer mesmo continuar com isso? - Imediatamente Hinata abriu seus olhos e assentiu, com as faces coradas.

Kakashi a segurou firmemente pela cintura, no meio de uma densa fumaça acinzentada, sumiram.

Hinata, instantaneamente fechou os olhos afundando o rosto nas vestes do mais velho, só voltou a abri-los quando sentiu algo macio, gélido, roçar contra seus pés.

Ao olhar para baixo viu grama alta e orvalhada roçar com leveza sua pele pálida e aveludada.

Afinal, onde estavam?

Mas, ao olhar o seu arredor, reconheceu aquele lugar. Era a clareira aonde sempre vinha para meditar ou treinar com o seu primo Neji... No entanto, como Kakashi sabia onde ficava aquele lugar?

Porque, pelo que ainda lembrava, ela ficava muito longe de Konoha, ao centro do mais denso e sombrio bosque que já vira em sua vida. Era completamente impossível alguém entrar ali sem a ajuda do Byakugan, por conta das gigantescas árvores, as quais, escondiam aquele pequeno paraíso.

Kakashi deslizou levemente suas mãos pelas costas da herdeira fazendo a levantar o rosto e o fitar confusa.

- Hinata, caso você não se sinta à vontade quando eu começar a lhe... Mostrar, ensinar, o que leio. Nós poderemos parar, tudo bem? – Ele perguntou docemente.

Queria fazer aquilo, mais e se ela não gostasse... Ou não quisesse?

- Esta bem - Respondeu, logo, senti o sensei lhe segurar nos braços, para correr em direção a uma casa no meio daquele lugar.

Ao chegarem o local previsto, Kakashi somente colocou Hinata no chão quando já estavam dentro de um dos quartos daquela casa.

Hinata, sem entender o que se passava, olhou para o junin confusa e perguntou:

- O... O que vai fazer? - Kakashi olhou com desejo. Aquela era a mulher que mais desejou possuir.

- Lhe mostras o que leio naquele livrinho - Respondeu tomando os lábios da portadora do Byakugan em um fervoroso beijo, o qual foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

Hinata sentiu seu corpo ser jogado em algo fofo, estava em uma cama. Abriu lentamente seus olhos, vendo que o mais velho lhe sorria docemente.

Kakashi, com leveza, deslizou suas mãos por toda a extensão do corpo da Hyuuga, sentindo a estremecer. Ele podia sentir todas as formas perfeitamente desenhadas cuja aquela mulher possuía. Olhou para o rosto corado da jovem Hyuuga, sorriu vendo os olhos surpresos que ela possuía.

A púbere de olhos perolados se assustou, quando as mãos fortes daquele homem apertaram com força suas coxas, logo deslizando elas para dentro do vestido de Hinata... Aquilo a estava fazendo sentir um forte calor, vindo do seu ventre espalhando por todo o corpo, saindo por sua garganta em forma de gemido, alta e rouco.

- Ka-kakashi -sibilou sentindo seu pescoço ser mordiscado pelo sensei, em quanto seu vestido deslizar para o chão daquele quarto. Kakashi estava sobre si, a mantendo entre suas pernas, segurando seus braços sobre a cabeça em uma posição completamente submissa.

Aquilo a estava assustando, mais uma coisa no seu interior não a deixava parar. Ela queria saber até que ponto aquilo chegaria, queria saber mais... Aprender mais.

Kakashi, em quanto beijava os lábios pequenos e rosados de Hinata, levava suas mãos de encontro ao eixo do sutiã cor branco que ainda o impedia de sentir toda a maciez daqueles fartos e pálidos seios, após jogar mais aquela peça de roupa para longe, deixou-se deleitar com os seios dela.

Desviou seus olhos dos de Hinata para contemplar o corpo, agora só coberto pela calcinha de renda branca. O corpo daquela garota era perfeito, uniforme, seus seios pareciam ter sido perfeitamente moldados para ele. Eram ambos do tamanho ideal, firme, pálido e suas aureolas eram rosadas.

Não esperou nem mais um segundo para tomar-lhes com os lábios. Toda a maciez que suas mãos a pouco sentiam, era a mesma cuja sua língua estava experimentando. Já podia sentir a tão conhecida fisgada na virilha, quando as mãos pequenas e aveludadas de Hinata puxaram com força os cabelos prateados, em um pedido silencioso para continuar com a carícia.

Sua língua percorria toda a extensão pálida e macia daqueles seios, uma vez ou outra os mordiscava e sugava, ouvindo a Hyuuga gemer cada vez mais alto. Aqueles gemidos eram música para seus ouvidos...

-... Haaa... - Todas as sensações que sentia eram novas para Hinata. Desejo, medo, excitação... Todos ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo a estava deixando completamente embriagada... Kakashi sabia como enlouquecer uma mulher, uma vez que, ela já estava a ponto de subir pelas paredes.

A língua habilidosa e aveludada de Kakashi parou de acariciar seus seios, Hinata, como protesto, puxou com força seus fios prateados... Todavia logo toda a sua indignação de dissipou ao sentir seus lábios serem colados aos do junin.

Seus olhos perolados, já estavam escuros pela luxuria, não viam mais nada alem do rosto bonito e marcante do homem acima de si. O queria. Hinata queria senti-lo o mais próximo possível, de seu corpo.

Kakashi acabou de tirar sua camisa e colete junin, sentia-se cada vez mais excitado com os lábios que lhe beijavam o pescoço e as mãos delicadas as quais massageavam o abdômen bem definido. Aquela garota não tinha a noção do que causava no belo ninja.

- Hinata... - Seu nome foi pronunciado com tanto desejo e rouquidão que mau o reconheceu quando Kakashi chamou. O odor natural daquele homem estava acabando com qualquer sanidade existente nela naquele ponto do aprendizado. No inicio, ela só queria saber do que se tratava aquele livro, mais agora queria aprender, sentir o que Kakashi lhe poderia proporcionar com tudo aquilo.

- Hum. - Fez sinal de o estava ouvindo, sem deixar a tentativa de tirar as calças do mais velho de lado... Ela queria senti-lo dentro de si, o mais rápido possível.

- Tenha calma. - Sussurrou beijando com doçura seus lábios, caso fosse mostrá-la aquilo. Seria com calma e com tudo que ela tinha direito... Depois pensaria em si. - Vamos com calma, quero te proporcionar o máximo de prazer possível.

Hinata assentiu com a face corada. Logo viu o sensei tirar a sua ultima peça de roupa, mais não sem antes beijar, com calma e carinho, os lábios.

Kakashi encaminhou suas mãos de encontro às pernas bem tornadas da jovem Hyuuga as afastou com calma. O belo junin penetrou-a cuidadoso e com delicadeza usando dois dedos no ponto mais intimo daquela mulher. Hinata arregalou os olhos perolados, arqueou o corpo e gemeu alto quando sentiu invadi-la... Os dedos habilidosos do Hatake moviam-se com lentidão, em quanto seus lábios beijavam toda extensão da barriga lisa que a herdeira Hyuuga possuía.

O interior de Hinata já estava úmido o suficiente para permiti-lo penetrá-la, mais Kakashi não iria fazer aquilo agora... Mesmo que seu amiguinho já estivesse rijo, latejando com tamanha a excitação que sentia, a ponto de não mais agüentar usar aquela cueca e calça.

Tirou seus dedos do ponto intimo daquela mulher quando o sentiu contrair-se, a hora estava chegando. Logo colocou no canto de seus dedos habilidosos seus lábios carnudos... Ele queria sentir o gosto delas... Beijá-la como nem um outro já há havia beijado. Quando encostou seus lábios na entrada da belo jovem Hyuuga, sentiu um onda percorrer seu corpo, uma onda de puro prazer. Quando sentiu o corpo feminino arqueasse mais uma vez e outro gemido auto e rouco escapar da garganta de Hinata, voltou a massageá-la de forma lenta e torturante.

Massageou com sua língua o ponto mais sensível daquela jovem de olhos perolados, ate que ela atingisse seu primeiro orgasmo. O gosto que tinha nos lábios era inexplicavelmente bom.

- Kakashi... - Seu nome foi proferido com tanto desespero que sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Hinata segurou mais firmemente os fios prateados do junin e o puxou para cima, o forçando a parar com seu beijo.

Assim, seus lábios se colarão novamente, Hinata sentiu um gosto diferente nos lábios do sensei... Aquele era seu próprio gosto.

A jovem de olhos perolados virou o corpo masculino e ficou sobre ele. Era sua vez de brincar com ele... Mesmo que não soubesse direito o que fazer.

- Minha vez. - Sussurrou lambendo todo o abdômen musculoso do homem abaixo de si. Suas unhas arranhavam de leve a pele branca do junin de cabelos prateados... Só parou de mordicar, lamber e beijar o corpo do sensei quando esse a puxou para mais um beijo.

- O que eu faço, agora? - Perguntou Hinata fitando os olhos do ninja. Ela queria proporcionar tanto prazer a ele quando ele havia lhe proporcionado.

Kakashi, sem questionar o pedido da jovem, a tirou de cima de si a colocou de pé ao lado da cama, logo sentando e pedindo para ela se ajoelhar a sua frente, entre suas pernas.

Hinata, muito envergonhada, fez o que ele lhe pediu. Ao ver o membro grande e rígido, ele pulsava a sua frente, estremeceu. Sentiu-se corar com mais intensidade... Estava explodindo de tanta curiosidade... Excitação!

Levou uma das mãos de encontro ao local segurando com delicadeza. Kakashi segurou sua mão e a conduziu em movimentos de sobe e desce... Como se lhe explicasse como fazer aquilo.

Logo ela havia aprendido o movimento que Kakashi a havia ensinado, em quanto o Hatake estava extasiado com as mãos pequenas e delicadas daquela mulher, que lhe proporcionavam tanto prazer... Pensou que a jovem não poderia fazer nada que o deixasse mais excitado do que já estava. Mais essa a surpreendeu com o próximo ato:

Ainda com uma das mãos na base de seu membro, Hinata mantinha a outra mão apoiada na coxa firmes do junin, a apertando, em quanto fechava os olhos cor força e passava sua língua por toda a extensão do membro pulsante a sua frente.

Kakashi massageava os fios lisos e azuis escuros de Hinata, em quanto jogava sua cabeça para trás e rugia auto de excitação. Aquela Hyuuga o estava enlouquecendo! Não era possível uma garota como aquela o deixar tão fascinado, excitado com gestos tão desajeitados... Admitia, já havia feito sexo com diversas mulheres, sentiu prazer com todas elas.

Mais nem uma lhe proporcionou o prazer que sentia agora, com aquela garota. Era algo diferente, completamente diferente do que sentia com aquelas mulheres... Era algo maior e melhor do que o prazer carnal que elas lhe proporcionavam... Era um sentimento mais forte do que tudo que já havia sentido antes.

Segurou firme os ombros da mulher a sua frente quando sentiu suas sementes serem expelidas no interior da boca feminina... Ele queria que ela sentisse seu gosto, o gosto da sua essência. Logo apos isso a ergueu a sua frente e tomou seus lábios em um beijo feroz e necessitado.

A deitando mais uma vez na cama fofa e com lençóis vinho daquele quarto, posicionou-se entre suas pernas, em quanto beijava e lambia a pele úmida de suor do seu pescoço.

- Kakashi... Eu... Eu sou virgem. - Sussurrou ao mais velho, que olhou como se perguntasse se deveria continuar.

- Você quer que e-... - Antes que pudesse terminar sua pergunta, foi calado com um delicado beijo. Aquela era sua permissão para continuar.

Começou a penetrá-la com delicadeza, apertando levemente seus seios fartos... Sentindo a pele pálida se arrepiar. Seu rosto encontrava-se na curva do pescoço de Hinata, escutando todo e cada gemido de dor que seus lábios proferiam.

Conforme ela se acostumava em tê-lo dentro de se, Kakashi aumentava o ritmo das entocadas. Ouvindo Hinata gemer cada vez mais auto, só que agora de puro prazer, em seus ouvidos. Ela era tão quente, úmida, tão macia e apertada... Tão perfeita.

Hinata cravava suas unhas nas costas do junin, em quanto arqueava seu corpo de encontro ao dele tentando seguir o ritmo de suas entocadas.

Kakashi puxou suas pernas e as colocou em volta de sua própria cintura, mantendo suas mãos na cintura da jovem Hyuuga, ajudando a seguir seu ritmo.

Seus corpos se chocavam com intensidade e suas respirações ficavam cada vez mais descompensadas e pesadas. Estavam chegando ao clímax. Kakashi sentiu ser apertado pela feminilidade de Hinata... Ela logo chegaria ao seu limite. Com mais uma entocada forte expeliu, mais uma vez, suas sementes em Hinata.

Ele já estava cansado, mas continuou no mesmo ritmo, para que a mulher abaixo de se pudesse, também, chegar ao seu clímax. Logo que um gemido mais auto e rouco foi proferido pela Hyuuga, Kakashi sentiu mais uma vez ser comprimindo pela intimidade daquela mulher, que acabara de ter seu segundo orgasmo.

Já cansado e suado, Kakashi deixou-se cair sobre Hinata, que, igualmente cansada e suada, sorriu docemente, sentindo o belo sensei jogar-se ao seu lado e a puxar para um abraço. Finalmente sabia o que tinha naqueles livrinhos que o homem ao seu lado lia...

- Por hora, chega de estudos... – Sussurrou Kakashi beijando o ombro de Hinata, que corou com as palavras do Hatake.- Contudo, não se preocupe, mais tarde continuarmos sua lição.

Kakashi e Hinata mantiveram-se do mesmo jeito, abraçados e cobertos pela cocha vinho daquela cama, por algumas horas, para depois retomarem as lições do dia.

Quem disse que a curiosidade matou o gato? No caso de Hinata e Kakashi, o gato apenas se satisfez... E como se satisfez.

**-O-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-  
**Oie, Rô-ero-chan, querida!  
Aqui esta a fic que eu te prometi: Uma Kakashi/Hinata com Hentai... Eu num escrevo muito bem Hentai, e você sabe disso, mais esta aqui, como o prometido!! XD  
Espero que tenha gostado, beijos Miga! ;3b


End file.
